Piper's Bad at Make-up
by turtle1227
Summary: When Piper has to cover something up, she tries to apply a little make-up, but soon finds out she's bad at it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based during the period of time when Leo is building the Argo ll, before they leave for Camp Jupiter, so Jason and Piper are dating.**

* * *

For once, Piper wished she had the Aphrodite blessing/curse. It made her impossible not to gawk at, and it took away all of her flaws.

She could use it just about now.

Not that she cared about that sort of thing. She did her best to make her hair choppy and uneven, and her clothes were something you'd see in a camping magazine.

She'd rather be in the corner, hiding behind her safety-scissor-cut hair, than be the center of attention. Not that she had much choice.

Her natural look was much more comfortable, much more…_her._

So, anyways, she wished she had the Aphrodite blessing/curse back because there was something on her that she had to hide. She couldn't let anyone know about it, even Jason and Leo. Especially Jason and Leo. They'd team up and go all crazy-overprotective.

She hated using make-up. It made her face itchy and uncomfortable. But she didn't see any other way. Besides, it wasn't like she was putting on mascara or lipstick or anything like that. It was just a dab of foundation. She hoped Drew wouldn't notice Piper sneaking it from her, but knowing make-up-obsessed-Drew, she probably would.

Oh well. That was a risk she was going to have to take.

* * *

As it turned out, the make-up didn't make her feel itchy or uncomfortable. In fact, she could hardly notice there was anything on at all.

Thankfully, everyone else was asleep, so she walked out of her cabin without notice.

Aphrodite kids were the soundest sleepers she knew, next to the Hypnos kids. Piper was able to shower, get dressed, dab on foundation, and walk out of her cabin, while her siblings continued to snore softly.

She approached the beach, and ran her toes between the sand before sitting down near the water. She stared straight ahead, admiring the beautiful waves and the sun, just beginning to rise, behind them.

Her mind started to drift off, and she began thinking about the large bruises she now had…

Her thoughts practically brought her to tears, but they were interrupted as a familiar voice behind her said, "Couldn't sleep?"

_Oh no_, she thought to herself._ He can't see me like this_.

Piper quickly rubbed her eyes. "What? I, um, yeah. Couldn't sleep."

Jason nodded and sat down next to her. "Me neither. I've been having a lot of bad dreams lately."

"Yeah," Piper said, careful not to look him in the eye. "I know the feeling."

* * *

**Not that much Jasper in this chapter, but there will be more in chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. D is back at camp, too. Sorry. Forgot to mention that. He also plays a role in the story. (Wink, wink.)**

* * *

Piper wished they were bad dreams.

But, unfortunately, they were memories that she saw every time she closed her eyes.

His voice, screaming at her. His hand, coming down on her face…

"Pipes, you okay?"

Jason's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Um, yeah. Fine."

Piper made the mistake of looking straight at him. And then it happened.

Jason's eyebrows immediately furrowed his brows.

"Gods, Piper, what _happened?_"

She cursed herself with every Greek swear she knew. And then added some English ones.

Should she lie? She couldn't imagine herself lying to him, even if she wanted to.

She could charmspeak him, but she would feel incredibly guilty.

She could tell the truth, even if it meant him going all crazy-overprotective.

And maybe Jason could take care of this guy once and for all…

_No,_ she told herself. _He can't find out._

But apparently Piper's mouth didn't agree with her mind, because before she could slap her hand over her mouth, she blurted out the truth.

* * *

"Jason! Jason, _wait!_" She called. Not meaning to, charmspeak rolled off her tongue.

"Jason, stop." Hesitantly, her turned around and faced her.

Piper had to bite back a gasp.

She had seen him mad before. When he was in battle, or when he felt angry at himself.

But this…this was off the charts enragement.

She took a few steps forwards. "You need to calm down." She couldn't use charmspeak even if she wanted to. Her voice was much too shaky.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ How the Hades am I supposed to calm down, knowing that he…that…" His voice went high, and then silent.

_That he tried to sleep with me, and when I refused, hit me._

"I am going to make him wish he was never born, 3,000 years ago." Jason growled.

Piper ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Jason, I appreciate the effort. Really, I do. But, I mean, he's a _god,_ an immortal, and most of all, your older brother. I don't think you want to get on his bad side."

She tried to calm him down, but she just made things worse.

"I don't care. He's going to get what he deserves. And if I die in the process, so be it."

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. Any guesses for who hit Piper?**

**P.S. Sorry if you like him. I know he's OOC, but I needed a bad guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Before Piper could protest, Jason ran away from her and began searching for his older brother. Fortunately, the run alone gave him time to think.

Unfortunately, the run alone gave him time to think.

God or not, Jason was going to kill him. No one-_no one_- hurts Piper and gets away with it. And the fact that he tried to sleep with her? That made things a whole lot worse.

He reminded himself that after he kicked some immortal butt, he was going to thank Piper for always being faithful to him.

He could here his girlfriend's voice in the distance, calling his name, but he forced himself to ignore her and keep on going.

No doubt she would just try to blow it off like it was no big deal.

Well, it _was_ a big deal, and Jason wasn't going to rest until justice was served.

After sprinting around the camp for five minutes, he heard the horn being blown, which signaled the camper's awakening.

He cursed himself for losing track of time. In about two minutes, the camp would be flooded with demigods, and Jason would have no way of escaping.

A mixture of quick-thinking and hopefulness led him to the Big House, where Mr. D sat promptly on the porch.

"Bacch-uh, Mr. D, I need your help."

He sat there, lazy as ever, sipping his Diet Pepsi. "And why would I help you?"

Jason struggles to form an answer. "Because, you know, we're like, brothers. And Piper…well, our brother did something to her. And I know you don't like us too much, but I'm begging you. Please. Help me."

Dionysus made an expression on his face like he was thinking this over.

"Well…it seems rather urgent. As long as it doesn't interrupt my card game later today, you have yourself a deal. Now, what's all this fuss over?"

Jason, still gasping for air after his long run, said, "Hercules. He's a dead man."


	4. Chapter 4

Surprisingly, getting Hercules to come to camp wasn't that hard. Mr. D simply closed his eyes, waited a few seconds, and _POOF!_ There stood Hercules, stunning as ever.

Jason was a little startled by his appearance.

He had jet black hair, and a pair of Californian sunglasses, swimming trunks, and a beach towel hanging on his neck.

He also looked a bit annoyed.

"Thank you, thank you so much, _brother_, for pulling me off my break. You know how many breaks I get a year? Two! I only get two breaks a year, and right now, I'm wasting one of them. So, if you'll excuse me-"

Before Jason had time to think about it, he went with his instincts and punched Hercules in the face.

Realizing his dumb move, Jason mentally kicked himself as he shook out his throbbing fist.

"What …Oh, you are _so_ dead!"

Hercules recovered quickly and charged Jason. Before he got there, though, Dionysus stepped in between them.

"This is _my_ camp, dear brother, and if you lay a finger on one of my campers I will happily report you to Olympus. Understand?" He said.

Hercules stared at him in shock. "You're siding with_ him_? You traitor! We are _brothers, _but you seem to have forgotten that." Hercules snapped, steaming.

Before Dionysus could say anything, Jason came out from behind him and said,

"I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you, but honestly, I can't. My name's Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. And, um, no offense, but if we get into a fight, I'm pretty sure Dad's gonna side with me. So, anyways, let's get down to business. I'll let you pick how you want to be excruciatingly tortured.

Option one: I can skin your entire body.

Option two: I can brutally beat you with a whip.

Or, option three: I can repeatedly electrocute you.

So, which one will it be?"

Hercules was seething with such rage that Jason wanted to run away crying, but he couldn't back down now.

"Why, you little-"

"Save it. You deserve all this, and more. You know, you could've avoided all this if you could just mind your own damn business and stay away from pretty girls."

As soon as Jason spoke those words, a devilish grin spread across his brother's face.

"Oh, what was that girl's name…Piper, was it? Yes, she made an excellent…ah, _partner._"


	5. Chapter 5

Piper sprinted around camp, trying to catch up with Jason, but she hadn't had the training that he had had all these years.

Gasping for air, she slowed to a stop and leaned against a nearby tree.

And she nearly screamed when a person floated out of it.

"Oh, gods-you scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed.

The figure smiled apologetically. "Sorry," She giggled. "Us nymphs have always had a thing for children of Aphrodite. Have any good fashion tips? 'Cause Lyla said this dress made me look fat, and-"

"Um, no, sorry. I was actually looking for my boyfriend, Jason Grace. You wouldn't have happened to see him, would you?" Piper asked.

The nymph giggled again. "Tall? Blond? Roman?"

Piper grinned. "That's the one."

"Oh, he's a cutie. I just saw him, a few minutes ago, running past my tree like you.

He was going towards the Big House." The tree nymph said, batting her long eyelashes.

"Okay. Thank you, so much!" Piper said, running away from the tree, and heading towards the Big House.

* * *

When she arrived, she saw a centaur standing on the porch, overlooking the camp.

"Chiron!" She called, running up to him. "Have you seen Jason?"

The centaur shook his head, clearly distraught.

"It seems him and Mr. D have taken on their brother together."

Piper scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to think of which brother he could be referring to, but she mentally kicked herself.

She knew him better then most people.

He gave her this bruise.

He took her virginity.

"Chiron," She began. "Where are they?"

He sighed. "My girl, don't get yourself into trouble you have no business being in."

She looked up at him desperately.

He sighed again. "Battling arena. But be careful, my dear."

Piper took off sprinting.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason stood there, frozen, still trying to process what he just heard.

_Partner._

She wouldn't of…she _couldn't _of…

Hercules was clearly enjoying his younger brother's reaction to this. He stood there, grinning, like he just said the best news in the world.

And then he saw her.

The prettiest, loyalist, nicest girlfriend he could ask for.

The love of his life.

When she arrived by his side, she was panting and was panicky.

"Jason, what did he tell-" She cut herself off and faced Hercules. "What did you tell him?" Her voice sounded angry, and a glint of rage and worry was shown in her eyes.

Hercules just kept on smiling. "Only the truth. What can I say? You were definitely one of my best." Piper's eyes widened at his comment.

She turned to Jason again. "Jason, I swear, it's not what you think. I didn't….we didn't…" Tears were pouring down her face and she couldn't produce any more words.

Jason's eyes seethed with rage, confusion, and maybe…jealousy?

"Someone, _please_, just tell me the truth!"

He looked from Hercules, to Piper, to Mr. D, who was several feet away, whistling softly and pretending he wasn't listening.

Jason looked back at Piper, who had managed to control her emotions, and grabbed her hands. "Pipes, please. You have to be honest with me. Did you, or did you not, sleep with him?" Piper's hands started shaking. More tears poured down. He gave her a few seconds. She swallowed, biting back some more tears.

"Technically, no. But Jason-"

"Technically no? How is it, _technically_? So you did sleep with him? You cheated on me?" His voice sounded so heartbroken Piper wanted to throw her arms around him.

She closed her eyes. "Well, Jason, if you consider _rape_ to the same thing as sex, then yes we had sex. But I don't, not by a long-shot. So, yeah. Hercules raped me."


	7. Chapter 7

After Jason got over the initial shock of what his girlfriend just said, he charged Hercules. And he wasn't alone.

Dionysus was at his side, and the force of the god and demigod together knocked their brother over.

Unfortunately, Hercules was expecting the attack. He flicked his finger effortlessly, and Jason was thrown backwards.

"Jason!" Piper yelled, running to his side.

Hercules couldn't use his godly powers on Dionysus, though. For a second he looked panicky, but he quickly disregarded that emotion and put a smirk on his face.

"We are not only brothers. We are also equals. We are both immortal gods. You cannot hurt me!"

Dionysus smiled, ever-so-casual. "It seems you have forgotten, too, brother. You are a _minor_ god. Mortals only know you as a demigod, and to most people, that's all you'll ever be. I, on the other hand, am an _Olympian._ See the difference?"

Quicker then any potbelly should've been able to move, Mr. D was at his brother's back, a simple pocketknife at Hercules' throat.

For a second, Dionysus had a mad glint in his eyes, and Jason and Piper thought he was going to cut his brother's throat. But he quickly threw the knife over his shoulder, and as soon as it landed, it dissolved into the ground.

"I could've slit you like this." He snapped his fingers. "But, alas, what fun would that be? I shall pick a better way to torture you."

Even at death point, Hercules tried to act cool and confident. "Bah. What are you going to do? You're the god of wine and parties." But his voice grew more and more unsure.

Jason, still recovering from his blow, was now up on his feet. Piper stood next to him, her hand on Katoptris, in case worse came to worse.

Dionysus was circling around Hercules now, like taunting Scooby-Doo with a Scooby snack. "I really do think you should get your memory checked, Hercules. Because if your memory was sharper, you could've remembered that I am also the god of mental illness.

Speaking of which, that gives me a fantastic idea."

Hercules eyes widened.

With a single glance at Jason, they both seemed to know exactly what to do.

Raising both his hands, Jason summoned a massive bolt of lightning and thrust it at Hercules. The blow knocked him to the ground, his body sprawled out.

Before he could get up, Dionysus approached him.

Dionysus flicked his finger effortlessly.

Hercules began shaking, like a two year-old having a fit, and threw his hands over his head. "NO!_ NO1_ Please! I'm sorry! _I'm sorry_!" Before he could protest again, madness struck his mind. He began babbling things like, "Would you like some cake? Have some cake!" and "Take some cake! NOW!"

His eyes focused on one thing, like he was in a trance.

Piper and Jason started taking steps backwards, frightened by the god's outbreak.

Dionysus stood there, smiling grimly. "What a shame. I actually liked Harry Cleese."

He spoke too quietly for Jason to hear.

After another silent exchange between god and demigod, Mr. D nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the gibberish stopped. Hercules was gone.

Piper was too stunned to speak. Sure, Hercules did some pretty awful things to her, but she wasn't sure anyone deserved to be as crazed as he had become.

"Well," Mr. D said, breaking the silence. "My work here is done. You're welcome."

He said, satisfied with himself. Then he was gone, too.

Jason and Piper stared at each other. "I'm so sorry-" Jason began, sounding guilty, but he was cut off by a kiss.

Once they broke apart for air, Piper had tears in her eyes. "He…he hurt me, so much."

Jason feared if she didn't stop talking, he was going to have tears in his eyes, too.

"I know, Pipes. I know. And I am so, _so_ sorry he did this to you. But I promise, nothing is going to happen to you again, okay? I promise."

She nodded slowly.

And then they kissed.

* * *

**This was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
